whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Bane
Bane was a major-league baseball player with a low batting average. Furious at his inability to keep up with his competition, he juiced himself full of steroids and took on the biggest bat of all....the urban terrorist Batman! History Early Life Raised in a South American island prison, Bane rose through the ranks to become warden of the prison, and eventually, much of the island through his crooked politicians. Bane's rage built when the island sank into the sea during a freak volcano accident which left him clinging to a giant pot of Venetian Samoa. Surviving on the stale Samoa while at sea, Bane vowed never to go near the stuff again. He reached the United States, where he used the leftover Samoa to bribe his way through the ranks of major league Baseball. Eventually, he grew maddened because of his low batting average, and lost his career by taking out his fury on the ipod of his manager. Forever kicked off the field, Bane ran wild in Gotham City...literally. People often stopped to stare at the lunatic running around in circles screaming in Gotham Square. Furious, Bane climbed the rooftop of Gotham City Hall to vent his frustration at the sky. Bane came to the conclusion that the sky was responsible for his calamities, and bought a revolver to shoot the sky. Unfortunately, the bullets he fired into the sky came back down in his face, scarring him. Bane then used what little money he had left to repair his face partially with plastic surgery, before his plastic surgeon kicked him out when he tried to vent his rage on his ipod. Making ipods and all technology his mortal enemy, Bane invaded the Gotham City Technology Institute with a bomb strapped to his chest and attempted to blow the building up. When his bombs, actually dud discards thrown away by the KGBeast failed, Bane snapped. Blaming the sky again, his rantings and ravings at the air were interrupted when the urban terrorist Batman drove by in the Batmobile, splattering Bane with mud. The mud stuck permanently to his already-scarred, half restored, face and made Bane declare war on his newest enemy: Batman. Warring against Batman His first move as an enemy of Batman was to don a wrestler's mask to hide his horrible face. He wanted Batman to see his own fear in a reflection, so Bane replaced the eye holes in the mask with twin mirrors. His next move was to strike at Batman's weakest spot: Cut the power to the Batcave during the finale of Batman's favorite TV show. Bane then decided to get enough money to continue his war on Batman. He held up a museum, but this fared rather poorly due to the fact he couldn't see through the mirrors in his mask. The museum staff threw Bane out on his butt after he held a gun to the wall, and then the dinosaur display, demanding money. Angered, Bane finally went around, feeling for passerby with his hands so he could grab them and mug them. His wild flailing, however, caused them to avoid him. Around Christmas, Bane scored his first big hit when he managed to rob his first victim, a Santa Claus on the street collecting money for charity. He used this money to buy steroids, and gain super strength as well as superspeed. The next time Batman tried to splash mud on Bane's face, the villain was ready. He used his superspeed to chase Batman back to his hideout, and then break into the Batcave, thrash everything, then search everywhere for Batman. He found Batman's belt in the Batmobile, his costume in the washing machine, and his mask in the computer chair. He finally located Batman cowering under his bed and beat him with his own ipod, before breaking the urban terrorist across his knee. It was then Bane realized his mistake: He had followed the wrong Batman and had ended up on one of the Joker's movie sets while the anarchist was trying to film his newest 'Joker vs. Batman' Movie. Later Adventures Dejected at his failure, Bane cried next to corpse of the Batman actor he had broken. However, the Joker took a liking to Bane and cheered him up by reassuring him he was going to kill the actor anyway when the movie was done. He then contracted Bane to kill Amygdala. Overjoyed at the offered money and promised additional reward, Bane waited until Amygdala was thrown off a building by Nightwing and mainly paralyzed, then effortlessly shot him dead at the hospital. He then went back to Joker, boasting of his 'great battle' with Amygdala that had resulted in 'bloody and difficult, but sure victory'. The Joker then gave Bane his reward: A free coupon for a stay at Arkham Asylum. Bane was happy to oblige, but tried to back out when he tasted the cooking of Lumpy Custard, the Arkham cook. He rose up in the Custard Rebellion against Lumpy, and was sprung from his cell by El Janitor. After several inmates were killed by Lumpy's infamous tofu, however, Bane backed away and refused to kill her in a "rare show of compassion", as he described it. However, he did help in thrashing Lumpy's kitchen. When Bane tried to complain for the thirteenth to the Joker about the conditions in Arkham, the clown asked him to step into his office and be the sole attendee of a magic show to be put on just for him. Bane was initially thrilled, but found that the Joker's magic trick used his brain as a pencil sharpener because the Joker had found him annoying. More adventures Symbiote]] Bane had somehow survived the pencil sharpener and vowed revenge on the Joker. During the fight, The Venom Symbiote bonded with Bane, who proceeded to beat the Joker into submission. Category:People Category:Batman stuff Category:Males Category:Things that make Bruce Wayne cry Category:UnDC Category:Junkies Category:Sufferers of workplace bullying Category:Things which sharpen other things